1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image reading device that reads an image of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-288151 discloses an image reading device including a white reference plate. The image reading device acquires white reference data from an output of a sensor when a light source is turned on and an image of the white reference plate is acquired. In addition, the image reading device acquires black reference data from an output of the sensor with the light source turned off. The image reading device performs shading correction based on the thus acquired white reference data and black reference data.
Further, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-327322 discloses an image reading device that defines a white reference level in a sub-scanning direction as well as a main scanning direction. The image reading device corrects a white reference level in the main scanning direction using a correction value calculated from the white reference level in the sub-scanning direction.